supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Code/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Johnson Ace Info Luigi tries to decode Gibs's last words, as they were strange and jumbled up. The message leads Lugi and some friends or other characters to Simia and eventually to the region of Hutina, where they meet The brother of Gibs. RP Charcacters: Luigi (johnson ace) Fel-Kor (Ftag) Zake (Frost) Faolan (Edme) Servine (Reshiram) Iggy (Reshiram) Tsunami (Reshiram) Itzal (Icy) In Simia... When Luigi arrived at the portal to his home after the cosmic beast battles, he decieded to not go back. He had to investigate the mysterious last words Gibs the monkey butler had muttered to him. Talking to himself in thought Luigi said " The last words have to mean something!" The last words Gibs had muttered to him were ' Go....Bury.....Hut...Ute...find.....Vine....' He wrote these down on a piece of paper, as well as the symbols that formed around his body. He decieded that this had something to do with Simia and ordered a ship to be brought down to him straight away.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor was unable to sleep, had no appetite, and was despondent. He felt responsible for Gibs's death and came down to join Luigi. Ftaghn Talk 19:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Luigi saw Fel-Kor come and said "Hello" Reaching to the back of his mind, he could not remember what the bird creature was called. "You're that fal-ker guy...or was it Fel- Kor? You were that guy that helped in the battle with Fasrek! Tell you what, i am going to Simia. Will you come? I will bury Gibs and find out what his last words mean. You see, back at the battle, Gibs died, as you know. He said strange things before he died." Then Luigi showed Fel-Kor the symbols on a piece of paper that he was holding.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor nodded and followed. Ftaghn Talk 19:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) "How long to the ship to Simia?" asked Luigi, expecting an answer.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor gestured at the cruiser behind him. "All yours, Captain." Ftaghn Talk 20:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake stumbled upon the scene. He stayed hidden, no need to draw attention just yet. 02:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Luigi walked onto the ship. It would be leaving any minute. He saw many creatures and people already aboad the ship. "This must be the first ship journey to Simia." thought Luigi. A man in a large dark coat with a hat aproached Luigi and asked "When we at Simia?" --Johnson ace (talk) 07:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor saw Zake but did not talk to him, waiting to see what he did. Ftaghn Talk 13:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Faolan, who had been in Zirack, was on the ship.There was a monsoon in the area which he was in, so he went into the ship, which he thought had been abandoned. He had been sleeping, and when he woke up, he was surprised to see Luigi and Fel-Kor on the ship. He hadn't seen Zake yet. "Who-who are you?" ☆Edme☆ 16:25, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake attempted to sneak onto the ship. There was bound to be valuable stuff on it. 21:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) "What's a wolf doing on a ship?" asked Luigi--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "I am not sure" stated the man " Interesting... He or she or it seems to be non-pokemon life form. Maybe I was right to take a trip out of the pokemon world..." Luigi stared at the man.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) " Who are you anyway? " asked Luigi to the man. " what is this about pokemon?!"--Johnson ace (talk) 16:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor introduced himself to Faolan. Ftaghn Talk 19:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake took the oppertunity while the rest were distracted to sneak into another place on the ship. 21:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" Fel-Kor chased after Zake. Ftaghn Talk 21:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Faolan followed, and spoke while he ran, "I'm Faolan MacDuncan." ☆Edme☆ 03:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Servine followed them, hoping she wasnt mistaken as a grass snake or her name as Seperior. ✰Reshiram✰ Luigi was intrigued by the Faolan. The strange man who he had talked to was investigating the creature before noticing the Servine Pokemon. "So there are pokemon here!" After that he gazed at the Servine and decided that he was going to steal Servine. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you anyway?" Asked Luigi to the man. --Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Gio-" replied the man but there was a large rumble which is when his speach dyed away. Luigi shouted to get everyone to safety. Luigi, at the controls of the ship, drove the ship past the obstacle. The ship was approaching Simia.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor continued pursuing Zake. Ftaghn Talk 19:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Faolan pounced on Zake, and barely missed. ☆Edme☆ 22:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hey-hey-hey, watch the clothes. I spent good money on these!" Zake told Faolan. "Now, what do you want?" 22:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "Catch me? Wait Gio...YOUR GIOVANNI! I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM YOUR SON SILVER!" shouted Servine. Iggy was also stuck on the ship, looking for his friend Tsunami the seawings dragon. Servines words made her seem like a wordhog, and Iggy was MAD about it. The koopa stumbled out. Servine knew who he was and used Leaf Blade. "Hey....Servine. Im just looking for Ts-" Iggy fainted before he could finish his setence. ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal was finlly at the border of Hyrule. He was lost for several days in a strange country and had finally made it home. Then suddenly, a portal appeared and pulled him inside.... Itzal appeared in a spaceship with the rest of the group. He nearly fainted from shock and dissapiontment. "Um, by any change, is this ship headed for Hyrule?" he asked, worried. Icewish ♥ 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea!" said Iggy. "I doubt it." said Servine.(Should we start a new RP?) ✰Reshiram✰ Itzal didn't reply. He didn't trust the two, especaily Servine. (I'm not sure, I'm waiting for another RP idea) Icewish ♥ 23:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, a blue dragon was catching up with the ship Servine knew what he felt. "You got a snake fear?" she said. Iggy, still stralted, fainted again. "By the way, your name? Im Servine and that's Iggy. Nice to meet ya!" she exclaimed. Category:Roleplay